ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Ultranoids
Special Ultras/Giant Heroes created by Cinders Appearance Cinder Ultranoids can appear in as many colors as normal Ultras, their main difference in terms of appearance is that instead of silver markings, they have gold markings. Also, their markings often tend to resemble flames and their protectors are also gold. Their most common markings are Red, Yellow and Orange, however markings have nothing to do with their abilities. Nature Cinders tend to warp space, and have been known for creating portals to other worlds. However, for uncertain reasons (most likely at the behest of Sol) these portals morph from being portals and instead become nests of Ultra Particles. Just as Ultras are beings existing in symbiosis with these particles, the Ultra Particles are in symbiosis with the Cinder Particles. Beyond that, they are like most Ultras, except they generally don't have time limits. They also tend to have a greater resistance against darkness and often have great ESP abilities In terms of biology, the default form of Cinder Ultras seems to be most similar with the 'Burning' forms of most normal Ultras. Cinder Ultras do not always last however, and upon fulfilling their purpose, the power may simply disappear. This is possibly due to the limited amount of Cinders as not all of these lights retain their nature as portals to the Garden of Sol. Another thing to note about them, is that while they are Sol's greatest gift to the cosmos, they are also his greatest weakness, as the loss of anyone of them unnaturally, causes damage to Sol's Avatar. Purpose While most seem to appear only for one battle, it would seem that Cinder Ultras exist to fight the Eldritch Things that appear across the universe on behalf of Sol. They also fight Kaiju and invaders. Unique Anatomy * Cinders: Due to the presence of Cinders in their body, they are constantly drawing in light now just from their skin but also subspace. ** Hyper Matter Core: Their Cinder filled cores convert subatomic particles into more Specium. ** Cinder Biotics: Due to Cinder's nature, it allows Cinder Ultranoids to be better at warping space-time, resulting in Subspace fields. ** Cinderium Ray: Basically a Cinder enhanced Specium Ray. ** Stellar Energy: Also called the Sol Factor, it is the result of Cinders fusing with an organic being, and may in fact be their original state. ** Cinder Stars: The jewels often used to create them, which go on to become their color timers. Common Body Features * Eyes: Their eyes can see in the dark, across vast distances, and even through solid objects. They can also generate beams that allow them to see into other dimensions. * Ultra Armor: Like normal Ultra armor, their skin is resistant to fire, heat and lasers, being photovoltiac. They are also resistant to the forces of darkness thanks to their Cinders and resistant to dimensional tides. * Color Timers: Their transformed Cinder Stars, they serve as direct links to the Garden. * Feet: Generate Anti-gravity waves for flight * Cinder Star Lens: Their common transformation devices. They generally follow the Wand style. Common Techniques Cinder Ultras commonly used the same techniques that normal Ultras would use, but have their own version of several common techniques. * Cinderium Ray: A Cinder enhanced Specium Ray * Cinderium Shot: Like above but from the L position * Cinderium Slash: A beam fired from a forehead stone or beam lamp. * Cinder Halo: A golden Halo Slash * Cinder Dash Breaker: A tackle while the user is covered in an aura of light. * Sol Space Bridge; Creates a wormhole that can be used for travel in and to other universes. Is also used to go the Garden of Sol. * Slip In: The ability to forcibly enter other dimensions or pocket dimensions. * Pending. List of Cinder Ultranoids * Ultraman Burnout: The devout flaming warrior. * Ultraman Seraphin: The bearded strongman. * Ultraman Quasar: The blue striped speedster * Ultraman Venerate: The acrobatic fighter * Ultrawoman Providence: The fire blooded Amazon * Ultrawoman Faith: The soothing sunlight * Ultraman Ignis: The hot blooded youth * Ultraman Techtonic: The firm barrier * Ultraman Agonus: The fire master * Ultraman Flare (SolZen Version): * Cinderoid: An experimental prototype and then mass produced soldier. It is often the figure/form given by Sol to mortals to serve his purpose of fighting the weaker Eldritch. Pending Trivia * The word 'Ultranoid' comes from Zagi's origin, who was described as an 'Ultinoid'. * The word is used because despite their heavy similarities, they are technically not Ultras, simply Ultra like beings. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Concepts Category:Cinder Ultras Category:Metaverse Series Category:Ultra Variants